His Girl Friday
by LilMsSugarRush
Summary: Edward loves Bella. Problem? She's dating Jacob. When one night at one of his gigs changes the nature of Edward and Bella's relationship forever will they find happiness or will they crash and burn? AU/AH. Mostly canon pairings.
1. His Girl Friday

**Backstage. Again. This was nothing new for me. But the nerves I suddenly felt made me feel like a newbie all over again. I knew she'd be out there, granted with her stupid football captain boyfriend, Jacob Black. But all the same, she would be there, the one and only Bella Swan. **

**She was the first person to listen to my band and she eagerly devoured every song we played for her. Little did she know that every song I ever played was for her. That's right, I, Edward Masen, was heels over head in love with one very taken Isabella Swan. I peeked my head out of the curtain to make sure she was there and I saw her, with her darling Jacob, of course, in one of the tables in the middle of the club.**

**Even though our show was about to start in five minutes, I snuck out from backstage to walk to her table. The lights had already dimmed for our upcoming performance and no one noticed as I snuck through the crowd. I approached her table from behind and leaned down to whisper in her ear. I knew I was overstepping my boundaries a bit but it was in a way only I could as Bella Swan's official best friend.**

"**Enjoying yourself, Bellie?" She jumped up in fright and turned around to see who the intruder was upon her and Jacob's cutesy couple moment. I internally chuckled, she didn't need to turn around, I knew she was well aware that it was I behind her. But she turned around anyway and greeted me with a smile that lit up the darkened room.**

"**EDWARD!! Don't scare me like that again!" She laughed her gloriously saccharine laugh and gave me a wink. Finally her treacherous boyfriend acknowledged my presence with an angry nod and a gruff "Masen". Then he showed me once again that Bella was his as he moved his lips up and down the length of Bella's neck. It's as much as I expected from that dog honestly. **

**I ignored Jacob's response and focused on Bella instead. "I just wanted to come down before the show starts to see my good luck charm." She flushed a bright crimson visible even in the lackluster environment of the club. I turned my back and went backstage again only to be confronted by my angry guitarist and best friend, Jasper Hale. **

"**What the fuck, Masen? We're on in two and you go out to flirt with La Push's quarterback's girlfriend? Get your fucking act together!" For someone who sounded so mad at me, Hale was actually smiling like a bastard. He knew of my desire for the hot little sex kitten Bella and he once admitted that if he wasn't boning little Alice Brandon, his soul mate, he would go for Bella himself.**

"**Oh you know me Hale. I'll get her eventually. It's not like Black actually pays much attention to her anyway." I retorted. It was completely true. I'd seen them together many times before. **

**He would keep a firm grasp on Isabella's arm while his head would turn with every busty blonde's passing. He would cancel dates with her only for pictures of some whore and him in his backseat would appear on Myspace the next morning. There was always rumors of Jacob's infidelity running around, even in Forks, but Bella kept her head high and pretended she didn't hear a thing.**

**I, however, knew better. After days when the rumors got to be too much for her, she would come over to my house and cry her eyes out on my shoulder. She refused to confront Jake about the rumors and she refused to lose her father's respect by breaking up with Washington State's golden boy. She was a fucking angel and he certainly didn't deserve her.**

**Hale nodded and we grabbed our instruments and walked to our places backstage to meet up with our drummer, Emmett McCarthy. "Ready fuckers?", I said to my fellow bandmates. I got one serene nod from Hale and a middle finger from Emmett. I chuckled. Typical Emmett. The curtains began to rise and we walked to the front of the stage to thunderous applause. **

**As soon as I reached my mike stand I peered into the crowd and easily found Bella at her table, alone now. I searched for Black and spied him in the very back of the club with one of his usual whores, Lauren Mallory. Typical shallow bitch Black.**

**I returned my attention to the crowd before me, patiently awaiting my introduction of the band and our first song. "Hello Forks, Washington!!! How are you guys doing tonight?" I paused and received a chorus of "damn good!" 's. "We're pretty bitching ourselves. I'm Edward Masen, lead singer and guitarist." I paused for yells and then went forward. **

"**To my left, we've got smooth-talking, Southern man, our bassist and my good friend, Jasper Hale." Jasper tipped the stupid cowboy hat he always wore to shows and started fiddling around with his custom made Decaydance bass. (AN: I don't know if that what it's called but I am aware that Pete Wentz, bassist for Fall Out Boy, has his own custom made bass and that's the one I'm imagining. It is glorious in person I must say.)**

"And to my right is our favorite teddy bear and yours too, drummer Emmett McCarthy." Emmett acknowledged his fans with a middle finger and some random beating on drums. Once again, typical Emmett. I laughed and turned my full attention to the teary eyed Bella Swan. "For tonight, we're Midtown Heroes and our set tonight goes out to the ever-lovely girl at the middle table. She knows who she is and this song is for her. It's called Punk Rock Princess."

I started playing the chords out to the song by Something Corporate and began singing. The best part about being on stage for me was being able to escape the world through my music. I got a whole new sort of high when I was on stage and the only person I really could see was Bella and her luscious brown locks. Everything else faded and by the time I knew it we had blasted through our set list.

Some things weren't beyond my notice while I was in this weird high state of mind however. I did notice Bella kept searching around the club for her Jake, to my utter disappointment. Jake escaped the club with Lauren attached to his pelvis halfway through the first song and I realized with a grin after we finished that I would have to drive Bella home. I could finally get her alone and tell her how much I care about her and maybe, just maybe, convince her to leave that lying piece of shit she called a boyfriend.

"Thanks and goodnight", I screamed into the mic and the club immediately began disassembling itself as the crowd rushed out the doors and to their cars. I stalked off stage leaving Hale and Emmett to clean up for once as I strolled toward Bella's table.

She was still sitting there and for the first time tonight I got the chance to appreciate her simple beauty. She was wearing a short yet modest spaghetti strap midnight blue dress with dark blue flats. Stupid Hale and his stupid fashion-obsessed girlfriend taught me that. She kept checking the time on her LG Rumor phone and glancing around for Jake. Her deep brown eyes finally landed on me and she broke out into a true smile. A smile that was only for me, one that I only saw. Mine.

"Hello Edward", she said quietly. "Have you seen Jacob? I have to get a ride home with him otherwise I'm stuck here." She lent me a sad smile. I shook my head no but before she could start looking for him again, I spoke.

"I could drive you home Is. I think Jake just got an upset stomach." She nodded her head and I offered my arm to her. She threw her head back with her laughter.

"Always a gentleman, Edward. Why didn't I end up with someone like you?" Her eyes bore into mine as they searched for an answer and for once, I was speechless. My heart stopped beating and all those other damned clichés. I didn't expect her to be the one who provoked that subject tonight but it was good to know she was at least thinking on the same path as me.

She took my arm and I inhaled her heavenly scent like a fucking drug. Who knew when the next time would be when I got her all to myself? I wondered why she didn't end with me. Maybe it was my apparel. Like what I was wearing tonight. A pair of super skinny black jeans and a The Smiths t-shirt didn't exactly lend themselves to being worthy of being America's Sweetheart's boyfriend, did they? She was gorgeous and wanted and adored whereas the only girl who gave me the time was the one who only wanted ten minutes of mine. Knocking boots in the back, that was the most degrading thing I had brought myself to do to date. Due to my sullen ponderings, we had already reached my Aston Martin Vanquish and Bella was digging for my keys in my front pocket. I stood at attention, in more ways than one as she grazed my unfortunately hard erection from being around her for the last couple of minutes. She and I both flushed a deep crimson as she muttered "oops" and successfully found my keys to my dismay.

I ushered her into the car and put the key in the ignition and leaned back and inhaled the scent of the leather of my car. I was just beginning to relax as I noticed that everyone had already left the club. Bella and I were perfectly alone.

I looked over to my goddess-esque passenger and watched her chest heave up and down in her attempt to calm herself down. But from what I wondered. I couldn't help but reach my hand out and touch one of her flaming cheeks, the one her hand was resting on of course. Our hands brushed comfortably yet electrically against each other. What I did next was undoubtedly the corniest yet most romantic I did thus far in my life.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." Her blush rose anew as she lowly chuckled.

"Such a charmer, Masen." We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity before she cleared her throat and we awkwardly turned away from each other. She looked into her lap as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "I know Jake didn't have a stomachache tonight. You don't have to pretend with me of all people you know Edward", she said in a sad, little somber voice as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I traced my index finger down her cheek, seemingly leaving goose-bumps on her flesh as I went and removed her traces of her tears.

"I don't even see why you stay with him when he cheats on you whenever you're not around. I mean he even looks at girls when you're standing right next to him. He's such a barbarian. If you were my girl, why, I'd, I'd, I'd take you on picnics all the time and play songs just for you. I'd hold your hand at dinner and I'd come through your window late at night just to give you one last kiss goodnight. I'd be so much better for you, Bella, and you know it. If we make it out alive, I'd like to say how beautiful I think you are."

She was gazing at me now, wonderment held in her eyes as she thought about what life would be like on the arm of Edward Masen. She looked at me up and down and to the issue rising once more in my pants. She reached over the center console and grabbed my hand and brought it to her shiny, glossy, strawberry lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that, Mr. Masen." I grabbed her other hand.

"Maybe as long as I've been waiting to say it. You are the most stunning creature to walk the planet, my dear. Everyone knows it, but no one more than me. Nobody else sees you in the morning with your hair all askew and with blurry, sleepy eyes. Nobody else sees you singing in the kitchen when you make birthday cakes. Nobody else knows that you look amazing when you go and pick daisies for my mother and yours. Nobody else can say they've held you in their arms at night and pushed the bangs out of your beautiful eyes. I'm in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always have been and I promise if you pick me, I always will and I'll never hurt you like all those people who use you for your beauty and smarts."

The next event was completely unexpected by me, I never expected her to love me back. She leaned over that pesky center console between us and gently yet fiercely claimed my lips with her own. The moment I had been waiting for since birth was happening as I moved my lips in sync with hers. I pushed the tip of my tongue out and swept it along her pouty bottom lip as she allowed me to put my tongue in her mouth.

A strawberry explosion took place in my mouth and my eyes opened wide. She moved her hands up into my hair and I moaned into her mouth as she gently massaged my scalp. I started pulling her into the spacious backseat. She eagerly moved back with me and placed herself on the plush upholstery as I hovered over her. I couldn't believe everything I wished for was coming true right now. I started placing wet, openmouthed kisses up and down the length of her neck as she arched her back up and mewed. She placed her tiny hands on my hipbones and traced her fingers over them lightly as she pulled my shirt up and over my head. I did the same to her as she explored my chest and starting pinching my nipples lightly.

I found that our little Isabella wasn't wearing a bra with her dress and now only lay beneath me in a pair of sapphire colored lacy boy shorts. My jaw dropped and then I regained my senses as I took a puckered up nipple in my mouth. She moaned her loudest yet and I felt encouraged by her motions and sounds though I was pretty inexperienced.

She pulled down my boxers and pants simultaneously and stared at my hard member as I trailed my kisses down to her stomach and back. I grinned internally. The joke's on Jacob I guess because apparently his girlfriend thought I was bigger.

I gently pulled down her underwear and traced a single finger down the length of her. She was ready for me. She looked into my eyes again and I saw excitement and love and pure adoration in them. Then she closed them on me. "Are you regretting anything right now, Edward?" She barely managed to squeak that out through her pants. I nuzzled my face into her neck and breathed her in.

"Not at all. I love you. Do you?" She reached down and grabbed my face and gave me a long and deep kiss. "No. I love you so much, Edward. Don't you float away." I took this as my green light and positioned myself at her entrance.

I was about ready to push in when she piped up again. "Edward, umm, do you have condoms in here at all?" I internally beat myself on the head. Why didn't I put a damned rubber on yet? Bella was a very mothering figure and would look amazing with her already perfect breasts filling with milk and her belly round with a child but now was not the time for that. We were only seventeen after all.

I quickly slipped one on and returned to where I was before. I took a deep breath as Bella did the same and I thrust myself all the way in. I felt something rip about halfway in and when I looked at Bella with a million questions running through my head as I watched a tear roll down her cheek.

Fuck. Holy fuck. Shitting holy flaming fuck! Bella was a virgin?! But she had been dating Jake for a year and he always went around bragging about how good his little woman was in the sack. I took the woman I love, not only in the back of my car (albeit a nice car), but I also took her virginity? I felt like a real asshole now. That moment was supposed to be special and caring not one brutal thrust in the back of an Aston Martin.

I reached up and took away the tears I caused. "Bella, I'm so sorry, if I knew you were a virgin, I wouldn't have done this here at all. You deserve so much more than this."

She looked at me in shock and shook her head. "Edward, if anyone should be sorry it's me, I should have told you that. I really do love you and I wanted you to have it. Now if you don't mind moving now, that would be nice." She giggled and I felt reassured in myself.

I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in gently as she nibbled on my earlobe and ran her fingernails down my back. I sped up my thrusts according to her demands and when we both reached our climaxes, I pulled off the used condom and threw it my ashtray for the moment and then snuggled into Bella's back and kissed her neck gently as I massaged her shoulders.

She sighed. "Edward, that was…. I mean you're always so good to me. I don't deserve you at all." I turned enough so I could see the distress on her perfect face. "Bella, you're more than perfect for me." We laid there for god knows how long until I realized I had to drive her home still. I lovingly redressed her, kissing every inch of skin my lips came across and she did the same to me. I moved her up front and then started driving my car as I held her hand. I glanced at the clock, 2:15 A.M. Fuck. Bella was supposed to be home an hour ago. For my safety and my balls' safety, I prayed Charlie fell asleep and Bella could sneak in safely.

"Edward, what are we now? I mean I can't break up with Jake, that would just ruin me and get me homeless quickly, but I don't love him, I love you…." She blabbered on and got herself worked into a fit of tears. I took our conjoined hands and wiped her tears away for the third time tonight.

"I'll be anything you need me to be, Bella. OK?" She nodded as I pulled into the Swan's driveway. I walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight chastely under the dim front porch lights.

As I walked back to my car, I knew I would only get to see her on the weekdays while Jake stayed in La Push. She would be his on the weekends and I would be her cute little sex toy it seemed. I felt a little hopeless at the last thought but I remembered she loved me, not him; she lost her virginity to me, not him. That would keep me fighting for her.

But no matter when I got to see her, one fact would always remain: she was his girl Friday.

**So yeah, lemons, not my thing obviously. In the future, I think I will have someone else write them. : )**

**Hate it, love it, indifferent to it? Give your girl a holla. (OK that was lame) If anyone is interested in Edward's set list for Bella, PM me. It's pretty amazing. Thanks for the love and yes, I will update my others. I just want this one to be my spark to bring me back.**

**One thing's for sure, I'm back bitches. : )**

**~LilMsSugarRush.**


	2. After The Last Midtown Show

**Official grazies to futureauthor62 for the lemon work and to Alexander and Jacques, my Frenchie friends. I'm looking for a beta currently to keep me in shape with updates. If you're interested, please PM me. :)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2, Monday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning couldn't come quick enough for me. The faint, reddish sunbeams hit my face from the window to my left. I smiled knowing I could see my Bella today at school. True, I couldn't show her any affection there in case Chief Swan or Jacob heard any local gossip about us but I could spend my whole week with her, except for those pesky weekends that Jacob took Bella off to La Push.

I glanced over to my alarm clock which informed me it was just four-thirty in the morning. I mentally searched my memory to remember what time the Chief left for work in the mornings. Seven. School started at eight in the morning and with my slightly rusty deducing skills I figured I could have some time with Bella alone this morning and figure out some sort of arrangement for tonight. Or maybe for forever. You know whatever she was willing to do.

I pulled myself out of bed as I whistled some unknown melody in my shower. I toweled myself off afterwards and threw on a random shirt and jeans combo while musing about what we could do about tonight. Ever since Jacob and his obsenely large amount of jealousy for me came into Bella's life, the Chief was shockingly uncavalier about letting me spend time with his daughter. So hanging out at Bella's was a definite no even if I kept it all very innocent.

In fact, I realized I was putting the cart before the horse. So Bella admitted she had deep, amorous feelings for me, but it didn't mean that after our one night of unadulterated passion that she would be willing to risk her reputation and livelyhood for me again. I figured that this morning alone could be the time that we would be able to talk about our maybe affair.

Once dressed and whatnot, I stole my way through the downstairs of my house and made my way stealthily to the garage. I stood between my two car loves, Holli, my Aston Martin and Christie, my Volvo. Hmmm, decisions, decisions. The Vanquish usually started quieter than the Volvo so I decided that would be the best car to take today.

I grabbed my dark brown leather jacket off its hook in the garage and slipped into my baby. The engine purred as I revved her up and silently raced down the streets of Forks. It had always been a personal high of mine to race around without any real cares.

I thought back on one of the many times I showed up at the Swan's house to take Bella out for a drive. She would fling herself into the passenger's seat, her face flushed and as excited for the thrill of the ride as I was. We would fly down hairpin turns by the cliffs with Bella laughing all the while. The image in my head was just so beautiful and I kept it in my head as I drove.

The drive over to the Swan's residence was eerily quiet as I rolled down partially lit, empty city streets. I parked in a hidden dirt alley about a block from the Swans and began my walk towards Bella's side of the house. Right next to her room was a giant Chinese maple tree that housed our childhood treehouse. I shimmied myself up the worn little planks that Bella and myself had nailed into that tree when we were only eleven years old.

I entered the small entrance to the treehouse and crawled through the little window Bella had cut out just to the left of the center of her window. Now I finally understood why Bella had cut this little window. It wasn't because she wanted to look at the slightly peeling white paint that graced the panels of her house, it was so she could sneak out of the house easily and undetected. I was so proud of my little michievous spider monkey. I pulled a little on her window and noticed it opened easily.

I smiled a little knowing that Bella had kept the window open as her own little way of saying that I was welcome over at her house at anytime I needed her. I opened the window completely with suprisingly little difficulty even though I was in an odd and awkward position to open the window at. I swung my legs over her windowpane and I eased my torso and head into her room with as much grace as I could muster.

I took my first glance into Bella's bedroom in four years. In that four years time we had primarily hung out at my house after the invasion of Black and I never realized how much her own personal style had changed. Four years ago, her room was bathed in calming lavender shades and simplistic furnishings.

Now, after Bella had worked to get the finances to furnish the room in her own style, she had painted it in a white primer and then coated it in neon splatter paint marks that still glowed slightly in the ever-growing morning light. She had band posters spread out all over the small space. The Smiths, Midtown, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, and The Starting Line posters stared at me as I eagerly drank in the image of my Bella's boudoir.

I looked down at my feet and saw that the once fading wooden floor was now stained a brilliant emerald green that greeted me every time I looked in a mirror. She had replicated my eyes on her floor. Well, the way I saw it, I'd let her walk all over me all day if it made her smile again.

She had a plush midnight blue area rug placed in the center of her room. Against the wall to the left of me was her old writing desk now painted a magenta tint which held vestiges of Bella's and my shared childhood. Delicate little silver frames held pictures of Bella and I ranging from the age of seven to present-day. My heart soared when I realized there were no pictures of Jacob present in her room.

In the far corner of the left wall was Bella's closet which held all of her crazy Alice Brandon clothes while her own rock and roll clothes lay scattered on the floor. On the back wall she had random paintings, much like the rest of the room. One was the Rooney bear done in psychedelic colors. Her bedroom door was in the far right corner and her table that held her laptop and her stereo system sat in the corner closest to me along with some comfy armchairs.

In the middle of the right wall was a giant mirror that would reflect Bella's face if she were to sit straight up in her bed right now. I glanced back on the most important thing in that room who was still beautifully slumbering. I could see her brown locks and pale features snuggled into the satin green sheets from here.

I started walking slowly towards her queen-sized bed. Two magenta painted nightstands framed either side of her bed and the one closest to me held the alarm clock that told me in glowing green lights that it was now half past five.

Her favorite books from The Catcher In The Rye to A Midsummer's Night's Dream lay scattered on the nightstands. I sat quietly on the edge of her bed and almost instinctively, her still slumbering body moved and curled towards mine. I slowly and deliberately laid my head against the softness of Bella's pillows as I wondered if this was all a dream. Was fate allowing me to have everything I ever dreamed of in this moment? I turned my head to look at her again.

Even sleeping, she had a sort of mysteriously magical beauty that not even William Shakespeare could accurately describe. I gingerly reached my fingers out to touch her seraphic face. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids and suddenly her torso twisted upwards slightly to shake off the heavy coat of slumber. Her coffee colored eyes flickered open slowly and as soon as those beauties beheld me, a miraculous smile appeared on her already angelic features.

"Edward, you're here."

Her voice, even weighed down with sleep, sounded like a piano's dulcet tones to me. She brought her head to my chest and I rested my hand into her thick brown tresses and gently carressed them.

"Of course, Bella, I couldn't wait another minute to see you.", I whispered softly to her. I felt her smile and we lay there in the quiet for a few minutes before I decided to bring up the subject of the new nature of our relationship.

"Bella?"

She must've noticed the nervousness in my voice because she sat up and looked down at me. "Yes, Edward?" I moved up to sit opposite of her crosslegged. I took her soft, warm hand in mine and started idly tracing little circles on her palm with my thumb. I looked up from my work on her hand to look once more into her soulful, questioning eyes.

"What are we now? I mean I know you can't leave Jacob, but you said you have feelings for me too. I just want to be with you so badly, ma cher. I'll take any piece of your attention and your heart that you can give me." The slight frown on her face turned into a slight smile.

"Edward, I really do love you so very much. But do you know what people would do if I had an affair...with you of all people, Jacob's enemy? It would be almost as bad as publicly leaving him for you. They would brand me with a scarlet letter and my father would kick me out of the house."

She whispered this all at me fiercely.

"The way I see it, Bella, there are only three options for us. We have an affair, you break up with Black and we date publicly, or we end up miserable without each other. I refuse to allow you to be so sad, Bella, and you know it. If worse comes to worse, I'll break off our friendship and I'll leave town to my uncle's in New Hampshire. Is that what you want, Bella, do you want me to leave?"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Edward, be reasonable, you can't just threaten me with our friendship to make me have this affair. This isn't kindergarten anymore, our hearts are more fragile now. This could ruin everything..." I interrupted her before her angered and passionate whispers could wake her father.

"Or maybe Bella, this could make us happy, this could make our everything. Did you consider that? I can't be with anyone else, Bells. There is no other fucking route for me anymore, do you realize that? Tu es faite pour moi, do you understand?"

At this point, I had her face clasped between my hands. Her eyes were wide open with the shock of epiphany as she whispered the best words I ever heard in my life.

"Je suis a toi."

I crashed my lips to hers as she pulled my hair slightly with her tiny angel hands. I kept fiercely kissing her as she made little moans and mews until her tight little body was pressed onto the green satin sheets. I pulled away from her lips to let her breathe and continuing kissing down the swan-like contours of her neck and nibbled at her collarbone.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." I heard her gasping as I finished my circuit up by her lips again. I had forgone shaving this morning and I began nuzzling her cheeks with my stubble. I didn't really think she would enjoy it that much but her moans grew louder and louder as I did that. I laughed a little bit and raised my head again so I could talk to her.

"Passerrotto mio, are you trying to get me killed? Those little moans are bound to wake up your father." I took the liberty of watching in fascination as her breasts heaved up and down from the rigorous little workout I was taking her body on this fine morning.

She looked at me while fluttering her eyelashes. "Edward, I promise to be a good girl if you can just get us out of these clothes." The possessive beast in my chest roared in happiness. I had made my little good girl go bad.

I saluted her jokingly and unsnapped button by button on her sillky pale yellow pajama top and kissed my way down her fit torso all the while whispering only loud enough for her to hear me over the loud pants coming from us. "Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday."

I planted soft, openmouthed kisses back up her torso as I started gently pulling the soft silk from her even softer body. As soon as the offending material was safely on her bedroom floor, I took my time to appreciate her beautiful, perky breasts. Last night had been rushed and passionate and though my body was telling me I desperately had to just shove my dick in her already, I knew she deserved to see exactly how much I loved her.

She peered down at me with her face flushed a magnificent crimson and her long, brown hair in a halo as I reached out to touch one perky, rosy nipple. I gazed in amazement as it puckered for me and she gasped and arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to my face. I cupped one handaround the curve of her left breast and brought her nipple to my mouth.

Oh god, she tastes like heaven! While I was lavishing my attentions on her breasts, switching back and forth, my girl was practically screaming above me but she managed to keep it as quiet as she could. Her moans were going straight to my head, both of them, giving me courage to do this in the light of day. She started playing around with the hem of my shirt at my waistline. Her motions were making me even harder if possible and I finally got the hint and I raised my head from her sinful breasts to take the shirt off my body.

It soon joined the silk top on the floor and Bella started sucking on my neck. She was pulling and nipping at my skin and was sure to leave a mark. Oddly enough, I didn't care; I wanted to be marked as hers and hers alone. Her tiny, warm hands unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and managed to slowly pull them down my hips. I shrugged them the rest of the way off and kicked them on to the floor after I removed the small bundle of condoms I had put in there. Bella's eyes went wide as she stared at my manly bits. I looked down to see what the big commotion was for her, I thought I still had boxers on. Oh right, I skipped on wearing them today, smooth move, I must say.

"How big is it?", Bella wondered in awe of my cock. That inflated my ego even more but I was still a little nervous about talking to her about my dick.

"Umm. Ten and three-quarters, but that's just a guess." Bella's mouth became an O as she silently whispered, "Wow." I smiled and went back to lavishing her body with kisses. I paused on her delicate little hipbones to mark her like she did to me. My own semi-permanent tattoo on this angel's body. I hooked my fingers into her yellow lace boy shorts as she lay there, pale fists clenched on the mossy green fabric, looking the picture of sex.

I slowly pulled the garment down her legs, placing errant kisses on her thighs, her knees, her calves, and her feet until the underwear also went to the floor. I gazed at the dark patch of curls between her legs and saw the wetness already accumulating from my touches. I went back to pay attention to my Bella's mouth as I tentatively placed a single finger into her wetness, feeling that it felt the same as last night, as she moaned loudly into my mouth.

Her actions only awakened my inner beast even more and my cock was throbbing with the need to plunge into her warmth. I quickly rolled off her to rip open the condom wrapper. She silently took the condom from me and held it by the tip as she rolled it down my cock, placing kisses on it as she went. I grunted with the insane pleasure she was giving me by just putting my condom on. It took everything I had not to blow my load right there and then.

She leaned back onto her pillows and I went on my hands and knees and crawled up her body to lean on my elbows in perfect position. I took one hand and gently ran it down the length of her face as she leaned into my touch. Right here, the best days of my life. Is this coincidence or a sign?

My tip was poised right at her entrance. I kissed her chastely once more and whispered that I loved her as I pushed my tip into her silky warmth. She gasped a little bit at how much it still hurt from last night and I waited, though it seemed nearly impossible to stay still, until she thrust her hips forward and engulfed my entire length into her depths.

We both moaned loudly and I noted happily that Charlie had not yet woken from Bella's and my illicit morning activities. I pounded into her as gently as I could go for several minutes as she groaned and mewed below me. Her feminine little hands were wrapped up in my hair and her smooth legs fastened around my hips as I drilled into her tight pussy. She slowly moved her hands to my back as her sounds grew louder and fiercer as she approached her high. I doubled my efforts to get us both there together by continuing pushing into her deeply.

Suddenly, her little hand was cupped around my balls as they moved up and down as I thrust into her. I moaned incredibly loud as she brought my mouth to hers and sucked my tongue deep into her mouth. I moaned loudly again as she started squeezing my balls. They tightened in her hand and she tightened around my cock and at the same time, a glorious orgasm burst through both of us.

I rode out my orgasm, spurting out stream after stream into the condom as Bella lay beneath me, her eyes wide open as her mouth fell into a perfect O. Once I was done, I gently removed myself from her, both of us sighing at the loss of our connection. I crept into her private bathroom and cleaned up my dick and then flushed the condom down the toilet.

I silently dashed back to her bed, as she still lay panting. I put myself in the middle of the mattress and clasped her left hand. It was ringless now but I swore to myself that I would put a ring on it soon enough. She snuggled her sweaty body into mine and we rested for a good half hour until we heard Charlie get up out of his room. The scene I was living in currently was magical. I took a mental photograph and swore to never forget it.

The yellow beams of sunlight fought its way through her window and cascaded across the bed. She was so definitively mine and I felt proud to call her mine, as well have her call me hers. Her father was waking for work and she was snuggled tightly to my body as we stared into each other's eyes. We were part of something ours and ours alone.

We had always been close as kids. We used to practically read each other's minds and spent many nights sleeping in the same bed together. I was there for her when she could talk to no one else after her mother died and was losing her faith in humanity. We had snuggled into each other and stared into each other's eyes so many times before that being with her was home. Anywhere we were together was home to me.

Finally, Charlie's cruiser's engine starting up woke me out of my reverie. I kissed Bella on her lips. "Well, good morning, beautiful." She blushed.

"What a morning it is handsome." I laughed. Was this affair such a sin afterall? Since when did feeling this natural and perfect become a crime? I leaned to nuzzle her neck again.

"Phew! You smell, Bella." She shoved me playfully.

"If I smell, then you do too, mister.", she scolded.

"I know. But we smell like each other and sex and sweat. I didn't say we smell bad..."

"We just smell unappetizing to those who are forced to deal with us all day." I laughed loudly and she shoved me again.

"What's so funny about that?"

My little lady was such a tigress sometimes.

"Unappetizing. You make everyone else sound like vampires who are out for our blood." She sat up, not bothering to let the satiny sheet cover her pale breasts. I was happy that she was still so comfortable with me.

She huffed at me, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Well to me, everyone else is a vampire. At any sign of this relationship, they'll pounce on us like we pricked our fingers open by accident or something. If I'm going down this road with you, I refuse to lose you."

Almost microscopic tears ran slowly down her face and I kissed each one of them away.

"Bella, I know you're worried but I will always be here. No one is taking me away." She nodded her head slightly and pulled my hand a little and we got up, in all our naked glory, and marched to her bathroom.

That was another memory I will remember for the rest of my life. Showering with Bella was erotic, yes, but we made it into nothing sexual at all. It was just me and Bella showing each other our love in the softest of ways. I toweled Bella off and then myself. I pulled my clothes from earlier on and headed downstairs to make breakfast as Isabella got dressed.

The food was on the table as my angel floated down her staircase in a green v-neck shirt and dark blue super skinny jeans and black converse. I started laughing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell is so funny?", she demanded as she reached the table. I pulled her chair out for her as she sat down and scowled at me.

"We match", I said simply. She giggled and we ate quickly as we grabbed our jackets and prepared to leave. I gave her one last deep kiss before we left the house, trying to act just like friends. The walk to my car was Hell as I struggled not to touch her. This was only day 2. Great.

I guess I'm going to Hell anyway. Putain de merde.

_"Oh shit, she tastes like heaven. We've been best friends since we were eleven. Oh my god, I like her. I know you like her."_

_~Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most by Dance Gavin Dance_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations: **

**grazie= Italian for thank you**

**boudoir= French for bedroom**

**ma cher = French for my dear, my darling**

**tu es faite pour moi= French for you are made for me**

**je suis a toi = French for I am yours**

**passerrotto mio = Italian for my little bird**

**putain de merde= French for fucking shit**

**Playlist: **

**Holly Would You Turn Me On?- All Time Low**

**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner- Fall Out Boy**

**After The Last Midtown Show- The Academy Is...**

**Heartbeats- Jose Gonzales**

**Anyone Else But You- The Moldy Peaches**

**Bedroom Talk (Rough Version)- The Starting Line**

**Kiss and Sell- The Maine**

**Island- The Starting Line**

**Reviews are like Edward having sex with you in the Vanquish. : )**


	3. You Should Know

**So I got asked a question today: Are you ever gonna finish your stories? While it's a legit question, I was kinda infuriated because the answer makes me a little mad at myself. My life is still in a state of insanity and I've been working on this one idea that I haven't posted yet. **

**I think the way I've been writing is wrong. I shouldn't just post whenever an idea comes to me but rather post once a story is almost completely written on my computer. So that's what I'm doing. In between trying to get my passport, my student visa, loans, college applications, reading for my AP Literature class, and graduating that is.**

**I've been stretching myself way too thin and the honest answer to this reviewer's question is: I'm not right now. It doesn't mean I won't ever, it just means there's no point in me writing when it's gonna be completely shitty and nonsensical. You guys deserve better than that. That's why there will be no updates from now. I need to edit my mistakes, elaborate more, among other things. Unfortunately that takes a lot of time.**

**I should be updating again by my 18th birthday at the end of March and hopefully I'll be accepted into the English college I want to go to.**

**Thanks for reading/ continuing to stick with me.**

**Amanda.**


End file.
